


【立克/飞唐】你杀过多少人

by baidada



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, 立克 - Freeform, 飞唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baidada/pseuds/baidada
Summary: “警官，枪在你手里。杀了我，你还是干净的。”





	【立克/飞唐】你杀过多少人

**Author's Note:**

> 透过现象看本质，是个不成文的车

 

01

还是孟少飞最先发现的不对，那个红头发的雇佣兵连着出现在侦三散班的时间快一个星期，背靠着那款通体红色的 BMW 摩托车，不紧不慢地玩着头盔。

 

孟少飞好几次在唐毅家见过他，雇佣兵平时手里耍着的大多是他那把蝴蝶刀，利刃刀兵孟少飞在警校见过不少，却是第一次见到这样的冷兵器幻化在人的手里，真的仿佛蝴蝶薄翅，翩然绕墙。

 

回家之后孟少飞问唐毅：你是怎么认识的 Jack ？

 

孟少飞问问题丝毫不经过大脑，唐毅有的时候真的分不清他是真傻还是装笨。唐少帮主抿了口茶，问小警察： “ 孟警官这是在套行天盟的人员讯息了？ ”

 

孟少飞才仿佛想起来，人员信息是一个组织的重中之重，唐毅的多少敌人派了多少间谍过来，想要的不过就是行天盟上下人员资料，像 **唐少主身边的得力助手是从哪里找来的** 这种秘密，一旦知晓，怕是能够顺藤摸瓜，把行天盟的人事网络摸个大半。

 

他挠了挠头，局促地笑道： “ 也不是 ... 不过你要是愿意说，我当然愿意 ...”

 

下面的话被唐毅看傻子一样的眼神打断，孟少飞赶紧转移话题： “ 我是想问，你们行天盟好像事情不怎么多的样子， Jack 还是你身边的 ‘ 得力助手 ’ 诶，怎么每天都没事做，堵在侦三楼下？ ”

 

唐毅觉得好笑。 “ 所以你觉得 Jack 每天应该干嘛？巡逻码头，杀人越货？ ”

 

孟少飞摆出一副 “ 难道不是吗 ” 的神色，让唐毅觉得自己喜欢上这个人简直是老眼昏花。

 

“ 笨也有笨的好处， ” 唐毅又抿了一口茶，对着孟少飞的天真脸下结论， “ 换个聪明点的像你这样盯我四年，说不定早就 ...”

 

他似乎一时没想好早就什么，只好暂且收住了这个批评；孟少飞还用那副状况外的表情看着他，这双亮晶晶的眼睛仿佛凤箫声动、玉壶光转，又催情剂一样，唐毅多看一眼就是情动。

 

“ 早就怎样？ ” 那不知天高地厚的小警察问他。

 

唐毅越过茶几逼近孟少飞，唇抵着唇： “ 你要是有这份闲心关心别的男人 ……”

 

 

孟少飞后来自然没有精力再去关心 “ 别的男人 ” ，只是第二天他拖着写满了不宜外勤的一具躯体摊在办公室里，又在下班的时间点看见楼下照常不变的 BMW 复古红摩托和一身工装、带着夸张墨镜的前雇佣兵的时候，还是止不住地思考起一个问题：如果四年来唐毅没有亲自动过手，那么 Jack 有没有帮他杀过人？

 

这样想着的时候他透过侦三的防弹玻璃窗，向下看半靠在摩托上的红发杀手，又觉得他每天看起来笑嘻嘻的，和那种拿钱卖命的亡命之徒总联系不上去。

 

“ 少飞，我散班了！ ”

 

孟少飞回头，赵子在手忙脚乱收拾东西，他胡乱应了一声，再向楼下看去的时候，那辆摩托车连同着主人都不见踪影。

 

02

 

“ 我总感觉瞒不过少飞啊。 ”

 

说话的人嘴里塞着不少食物，声音听起来有种被噎住的感觉。

 

Jack 倒了杯水递给赵立安，又拍拍他的脑袋， “ 慢点吃，没人跟你抢。 ”

 

Jack 说任何话的时候都带了点似有似无的暧昧，这让赵立安一个母胎单身从纯情处男仿佛羊入虎穴，天然有些害怕。

 

他缩了缩，却被红头发的情人一把揽回到身边。

 

“ 你躲什么？ ”

 

这句话是贴着耳朵说的，赵立安发誓，他的耳垂被温热的舌头舔舐，接着他感到牙齿 —— 这让他一瞬间变成惊弓之鸟，用力把对方推开。

 

“ 你在干什么， ” 他慌张地眨着眼睛， “ 这有很多人 ……”

 

他们置身台北最繁华的夜市， Jack 说带他来吃好吃的，赵立安绝不会让味蕾委屈，想都没想便答应。食物的确是美味，只是身边的男人是在做什么？

 

赵立安暗自对比了对方精壮的肌肉，和自己仿佛一折就会断掉的胳膊，敢怒不敢言地瞪了 Jack 一眼。

 

“ 这里有很多人，我们不可以做这样的动作 ……” 他又小声地重复了一遍。

 

却得到对方的质问。

 

“ 为什么？我们难道不是在交往？ ”

 

是啊，交往。赵立安这才后知后觉地回忆起来，他们的确是在交往，他刚刚说的 “ 瞒不过少飞 ” ，不也正是说的这一件事情？

 

“ 但是，但是 ……” 赵立安从来不是能言善辩的类型，他不敢和老大顶嘴，也从来吵不过孟少飞，和面前这位，似乎也总是占下风， “ 在这里不可以。 ” 他还是坚持。

 

谁知红发的情人又突然凑过来，盯住他问： “ 那回家可以吗？ ”

 

他现在肩膀都绷紧， Jack 这句话他不知道怎么回答，犹豫了好久，只能僵硬地转移话题， “…… 还要不要吃东西？ ”

 

他们悄悄交往的这段时间，有过无数粘腻的亲吻， Jack 是接吻的好手，即是赵立安只有一个样本，孤证不立，他还是能够肯定， Jack 是接吻的个中高手：赵立安总觉得自己还没有很爱他，就能被亲吻到快流出泪来。

 

太丢脸了。

 

赵立安又把自己缩成一团， Jack 凝视了他片刻，笑了一声，退回到一个礼貌的距离。 “ 我吃饱了。 ” 他放下筷子。

 

赵立安那边的晚餐大计显然才进行到一半，瘦弱的小警察又露出犹豫的神色，他低头看了看面前的食物，又看了看 Jack 。

 

“ 你不高兴了吗？ ” 他犹疑地问到。

 

Jack 深深看了他一眼，他们目光交织在一起，赵立安总觉得这位捉摸不透的情人眼神有些明明灭灭。这是他第一次恋爱，竟还是男生，他从没有为此做好准备，恋人生气了，他感到束手无策。

 

他等对方的答案就像等判决书，突如其来的忐忑心情里，赵立安甚至想要逃开。

 

但 Jack 没有给他机会，他神秘的男朋友又温柔一笑，在桌下把他的手握在手心里，轻声说： “ 宝贝，我怎么会 ……”

 

他话尚未说完，二人的手机同时响了起来。

 

03

 

赵立安冲进侦三的时候孟少飞刚好堵在门口，他已经穿上了防爆衣，全副武装。

 

孟少飞来不及跟他讲话，一把把他推向器械室的方向，赵立安才意识到这个突发情况又多么十万火急。

 

刚刚接到线报，今晚南湾码头有一场临时的跨境毒品交易，全境的刑警、特警几乎全部借调。赵立安入职不过刚刚两年，还没有见过这样的架势，演练再多，真正上场的时候还是有点懵。

 

他甚至想起来，自己在接到调令、冲出门去之前甚至没和 Jack 说一声再见。

 

“ 赵子，好没？ ” 孟少飞在门外喊。

 

“ 快了快了，还有扣带。 ”

 

“ 我帮你。 ” 孟少飞一边回答一边冲进来。

 

“ 怎么回事，少飞， ” 赵立安问， “ 临时的毒品交易，怎么会要这么多警力？ ”

 

孟少飞没回答，赵立安疑惑地回头看他，才发现孟少飞眼睛里都是血丝。

 

“ 是行天盟。 ” 孟少飞说， “ 接到的线报是行天盟。 ”

 

“ 唐毅？怎么会？ ” 赵立安问， “ 唐毅不是在洗白？ ”

 

“ 我不知道。 ” 孟少飞重复道， “ 我不知道。 ”

 

他帮赵立安扣好系带，二人最后拿上枪支。

 

“ 但如果是唐毅的话， ” 孟少飞说，赵立安回过头来看他， “…… 我不会手软的。 ”

 

他转过头来盯住赵立安。那一瞬间，赵立安仿佛感觉，他和 Jack 的关系、那些小心翼翼的掩掩藏藏，早已经尽数曝光在学长面前。然而孟少飞只是看他一眼，紧接着又移开目光。

 

但他却不禁想， Jack 和他同时接到了电话 ……

 

 

 

这场缉毒的规模虽然庞大，全市可调的刑警警力全部出动，然而任务落实到人头上，还是每人守好自己的分区。赵立安和孟少飞守在东 3 ，这是在行动失败时交易方可能撤退的路线之一。他们佩戴着通讯耳麦，时刻监听着交易的信息。

 

孟少飞显示出从未有过的紧张，赵立安知道他是在等待，是否有唐毅的声音。

 

交易定在夜晚十二点整，他们从收到线报，到列队蹲守，足足过去快六个小时。如今十二点以过半，线报里所提到的交易的主要场所依然只有细细嗦嗦的纸张的声音。孟少飞小声骂了句靠北。

 

赵立安的手心都是汗水，他手里还握着枪，汗顺着枪托流下来， “ 吧嗒 ” 地溅落在地面。他才想起来要去擦擦汗，便就地蹲下，刚准备收枪，只听得几声爆裂的枪响。

 

年轻的警员一惊，只以为是自己走火，直到低头确认没有硝烟，才反应过来是耳机里的声音 —— 交易的船舱里不再平静，有人开火了。

 

孟少飞快他一步已经蹲在掩体之后架好枪，并无声指挥他做好准备，赵立安来不及擦汗，拿出了警校训练的警觉，侧蹲着把好枪，又听耳机里有人喊： “ 干，有条子！ ” 接着又是一声惨叫，子弹迸发的声音，有人倒地的声音，奔跑的脚步声音。

 

“ 干，唐毅那个 ** 呢？！ ” 耳机那边传来骂声， “ 还剩多少兄弟 …… 干，别让我遇见唐毅那个 ** 养的。 ”

 

那边反复出现唐毅的名字，赵立安来不起细想这是什么意思，又听见通道里传来声音： “ 嫌犯向东 3 区撤退， a 组盯紧船舱， b 组原地待命， c 组 d 组准备，嫌犯向东 3 区撤退。 ”

 

“ 向我们这边 ……” 这一句赵立安听明白了，他看向孟少飞，见孟少飞也看向他，眼睛里有一种说不明白的神色，就好像他等这一刻已经太久了，又忍不住害怕一样。

 

不给他分神的时间，赵立安听见老大在耳麦里说： “ 少飞、赵子，在逃跑的嫌犯 5 人，皆佩有枪支，你们在东 3 的第五区， c 组十个区里面，你们在最西侧，听从指令，捉拿嫌犯，如果嫌犯危及生命安全，就地击毙，再说一遍，听从指令，捉拿嫌犯，嫌犯危及生命安全，就地击毙！ ”

 

04

 

Jack 电话接到一半，只看见自己的小个子情人丢下筷子就往店外跑，他没来得及拦他，就听唐毅在电话里讲： “ 立马到南湾码头。 ”

 

唐毅的命令他大多不问缘由，雇佣兵拿钱干事，没什么感情纠缠，这是唐毅喜欢他的原因之一。

 

他骑摩托到南湾码头不过半个钟头，唐毅已经在码头附近以逸待劳。见他风尘仆仆到来，也不嘘寒问暖，待他挺稳摩托，开口便问： “ 今晚的事情，你听说多少？ ”

 

Jack 装傻的话到嘴边，却见唐毅给了他一个 “ 最好不要说谎 ” 的表情， Jack 便即笑了笑，改口道： “ 之前帮老板做事，多少猜到一点。 ”

 

唐毅问： “ 猜到多少？ ”

 

“ 老板想引蛇出洞，一方面要引出自家小鬼， ” 他若有若无地瞟了唐毅身后站着的阿德一眼，继续道， “ 另一方面，要引出行天盟里的警察卧底，这是老板半年前就在计划的线，甚至， ”Jack 顿了顿， “ 为了挑掉对方的家底，老板身边好几个得力助手都已经潜入到对方帮派三四年，摸清人员、军火、毒品，布下天罗地网，只等今天过后，一网打尽。 ”

 

Jack 看了看不远处的寂静船舱，几小时之后，那里不知道要发生怎样生死存亡的交火。 “ 老板这一笔交易可是实打实的扔进水里的钱， ” 说到这个，他有些可惜， “ 但是既然是老板的决定，我自然不会质疑。 ”

 

几乎是乖巧地表了忠心。

 

“ 老板， ” 李至德上前一步， “ 可是，你这一步棋走下去，能获得的成效有多少暂且不说，可对于行天盟来讲，却是元气大伤。 ”

 

唐毅面色冷峻，瞪他一眼： “ 你是在质疑我的决定？ ”

 

“…… 我不敢。 ”

 

唐毅冷哼一声： “ 你最好不要。 ” 又说， “ 这一步对于行天盟的未来至关重要，但我自然也不会让弟兄们日子难过。 ”

 

码头外，几队荷枪实弹的警察悄无声息地列队行进着。站在这个角度，能够恍惚地看见警察的踪影，唐毅便不说话了。

 

Jack 明白了过来，轻轻一笑。

 

这一笑，倒是惹怒了阿德。

 

“ 小白脸，你笑什么？ ”

 

Jack 似乎是第一次被人当面叫做小白脸。他相貌帅气，但身手不凡，很少有人敢当面出言不逊。对于这个评价，他嗤笑一声，才答道： “ 老板的计划原本万无一失，又备好了对策，只是不想，这半年里，出现了一个变数。 ”

 

李至德看向唐毅，唐毅抱着手臂，不置可否。他再是迟钝，都该知道 Jack 所说的变数是个什么鬼神。

 

他处身行天盟已经有十年之久，唐毅还是个二十出头、天真无邪的毛头小子的时候他便一见钟情，这十年里的刀尖舔血、赴汤蹈火，他在看不见的地方把自己的心都挖给唐毅，只相求他面貌英俊的少主看自己一眼，然而在那个横冲直撞的警察出现之时，他暗藏着的希望就失去了轨道；唐毅不愿意承认自己的手下恨着孟少飞， Jack 作为局外人，看得可是一清二楚。

 

“ 唐毅 ……” 阿德甚至大不敬地喊了唐毅的名字。然而这么一叫之后，他竟也说不出话。

 

又能够说什么呢，他从未被允许以任何方式进入过唐毅的心，如何能够看透他。

 

直到他确认了自己那样被打败的情感，才听见唐毅叹了口气： “ 今晚过后，孟少飞一定又会来找行天盟的麻烦。 ”

 

Jack 说： “ 我可以不留活口。 ”

 

唐毅合了合眼睛， “ 杀了人，孟少飞一定认定是我。 ”

 

在这样的紧要关头，唐毅竟思考起了感情。 Jack 心中暗笑，道，原本就是你，何来这种被冤枉的语气。面上还是恭恭敬敬地问： “ 那老板的意思是，全部留给警察？ ”

 

即使原本的目的就是挑掉对方在台湾境内的线，但把交易的对象交给警方，这无异于杀敌一千、自损八百。唐毅当然不会做这么冒险的举动，他是要行天盟洗白，可不是要行天盟被警方拿捏到过往的犯罪证据。

 

Jack 注视着唐毅，阿德也注视着他。

 

他们互相沉默了片刻，唐毅才说道： “ 今天过后，交易破裂，彼此就是仇家，对方自然不会再维护我们。 ”

 

这时，他的手机上突然传来讯息。唐毅扫了一眼屏幕，他屏住呼吸，接着，长久地呼出一口气。

 

“ 人一定不能落到警方手里。 ” 唐毅说。

 

Jack 点头。他又问唐毅： “ 你下定决心了吗？ ”

 

唐毅突然一笑，他看着警方刚刚行进过的地方，慢慢说道： “ 我总归是要失去他的。 ”

 

 

05

 

刑侦队纪律严明、训练有素，嫌犯如同队长所说，往东 3 方向撤退，但线路分散，分成两队，东 3 三取抓获了两名嫌犯，还有三名不知所踪。

 

南湾夜色昏暗，只有晦暗不明的月亮地挂在天空。

 

警方守株待兔，无法开灯，只有通过夜视仪观看四周的动静。孟少飞前一个晚上才被唐毅做得筋骨尽废，早上顶着两个累极的黑眼圈去上班，如今却是困也不敢困，只怕自己稍一闭眼，对方的枪口就抵在自己的胸口。

 

唐毅不杀人，不代表更多的黑帮不杀人，孟少飞跟了唐毅四年，即使他相信人性本善，走上黑帮之路或许的确是无奈之举，天下众生，各有各的悲剧，然而处身黑道，行有行规，多半帮派之争不是你死就是我亡，甚至有些黑道之人或许本质上是个好人，但不意味着他扣下扳机的时候会有一丝手软。

 

这时，夜视镜里看不见任何的动静，只有月光洒塞船舷上，孟少飞一边惊讶，夜视镜里竟然能看见月光，一边又不自觉地感觉到，这月光竟是有些寂寥。

 

他和赵立安都不敢说话，只能听见彼此的呼吸声，你来我往地压在这片寂静里。

 

这种寂静没有持续更久，耳麦里突然炸开 “ 乒乓 ” 的声音，一阵混乱的响声过后，孟少飞听见熟悉的声音喊道： “…… 已经被包围，放下武器，立即投降！再说一次，你们已经 ……”

 

不等孟少飞来得及做何反应，掩体外突然扫射过一排子弹，下一秒，就是高速行进的子弹射进身后的舱门，孟少飞只听见金属碰撞的声音，接着有人喊： “ 后面有条子！ ”

 

警校里、入队后，所有的演练都不如实战能激起人的肾上腺素，孟少飞此时心无旁骛，凭借经验判断出炮火来源的方向，迅速侧身，向掩体外放出两枪。

 

虽没有实战经验，但多次的演练经历，让二人多少在配合上培养起了不错的默契。孟少飞主动暴露位置的动作过后，对方随即扔来了一枚烟雾弹，孟少飞掩住口鼻，只等不远处的赵立安给予突然一击。

 

预料间的枪声没有来到。

 

孟少飞心下疑惑，不敢贸然行动，等到白雾渐渐散去，他才看清楚眼前的状况：不远处，三名持枪的嫌犯被荷枪实弹的武警团团围住。

 

但周遭的气氛并没有因为嫌犯的落网而变得轻松。他感觉有目光落在自己身后，缓缓转过身去，才发现赵立安竟站在身后，一把手枪抵住他的下颌。

 

“ 少飞 ……”

 

被枪口抵住的瘦小警察比身后那人矮了近一个头的高度。他被以一种极不舒服的姿势提了起来，孟少飞不知那人哪里来这么大力气，赵立安的脚几乎都要离地。

 

绑匪以人质，换一条生路。

 

枪还托在手上，但孟少飞不敢动，短短的数十秒间，绑匪的身后，数十杆枪口已经对准了这个以命换命之人的脑袋。

 

但他手上握有一个年轻警察的姓名，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

 

彼此的对峙里，孟少飞能做的只有死死盯住对方的面容。在他追逐唐毅的四年多里，竟对对方的面容没有一点印象。但这个绑匪显然经验老道，他开出条件，放走同伴和自己，来换赵立安的性命。

 

码头的另一个方向，漆黑的夜里，警车红蓝灯火明硕。

 

突然，通讯麦里传来骚乱的声音，紧接着，有人说： “ 注意！押送途中，嫌犯收到未知来源的枪击，注意，嫌犯受到未知来源枪击！ ”

 

赵立安还带着耳麦，他一定也听见了这个消息。孟少飞见他被人一手锁住脖子，一枪抵住下颌，在耳麦的通讯声中，他微微睁大眼睛，却没有做出更多的应激反应。

 

他比孟少飞见过的任何时候的赵立安都要冷静。这让孟少飞几乎不合时宜地想到：这个瘦小的学弟，即使再过天真，到底都还是一个警察。

 

孟少飞看着他的眼睛，赵立安终究还是压抑不住颤抖的呼吸声，孟少飞听见那些呼吸碎在空气里。 “ 赵子。 ” 他无声地说道。

 

 

 

两个方才落网的嫌犯竟在被押送进警车的路程中被枪击，生死未卜，若不是还有暗藏的同伙，便是警方的动作已经透露。这边，一旦放走这些人，来之不易的消息就这么断在手中。警队人人面色凝重。

 

然而时间不待，枪口抵在人质身上，凶徒身后的警察还是在长官的指引下让出一条道来。

 

三人握枪后撤，一人挟持赵立安，缓慢后撤。警队默默跟随上去，伺机行动。

 

孟少飞走在警队的最前方，他不敢放松，握住枪托的手绷得很紧。

 

那三人先撤出船舱，抵着赵立安的那人确认警察保持在一定距离，似乎为了方便行走，他松开提着赵立安的姿势，一手扣住他的脖子，一手将枪抵在他的腰间。

 

没有人能说清楚事情是如何发生的。但就他改换动作的那一刻，电石火光之间，众人只听见一声压着消音器的枪声传来，扣住赵警官的手颓然松开，下一秒，抵在赵立安腰间的手枪摔落在地上，赵立安身后立着的人直直倒下。

 

在这样生死倒置的关头，赵立安尚未来得及反应，但见一个人影像自己扑来，他本能地张开手拥抱着这一个身影，接着，他被这股冲撞力狠狠撞到在地面。

 

那是孟少飞，赵立安看见眼前、属于孟少飞的标志性的耳朵，他还没来得及露出一个劫后余生的笑容，数米外，巨大的爆炸声沿着地面传过来，他在这接连的冲撞中晕过去。

 

06

 

“ 伤口在太阳穴，一枪毙命；另外三人，颈部都有刀伤，从切创来看，从行凶者是左手刀，创口非常整齐，是个行家。 ”

 

“ 嗯。 ”

 

孟少飞没有动，唐毅也没有动。

 

墙上的挂钟无声地行走着，进屋前孟少飞看了一眼，那是一个非常昂贵的挂钟，时针和分针指向凌晨四点。

 

凌晨四点，唐毅的别墅里灯火通明。

 

唐毅坐在沙发上，手边是刚煮好的热茶；孟少飞站在窗边，这样的夜里，灯光如同白昼，二人相顾无言。孟少飞只觉得自己瞪住唐毅的视线，如同炮火炸在深海里，听不见声音，亦看不见涟漪。

 

唐毅于他，似乎永远是那副好整以暇的神色。

 

挫败感让他几乎笑出声来。

 

“ 是 Jack 。 ” 他关掉手机上队里发布的任务伤亡讯息，说， “ 是你 ……”

 

唐毅没有回答。

 

孟少飞没有移开目光，他看着唐毅： “ 是你策划了这场交易，但你知道警察要去，所以没有出现，只是暗中观察 ……”

 

他话说到一半，唐毅突然起身，绕过他走向书桌。他身高腿长，茶几和书桌间不断的距离只消他几步。孟少飞见他从抽屉里拿出一个薄薄的的文件袋，在他话音未落之前，唐毅将它递了过来。

 

孟少飞不知唐毅在做何把戏，揭开封口。他拿出里面的文件，一眼望去，竟是脸色大变。

 

唐毅贴心地给了他一会儿震惊的时间，才说， “ 这时警方在行天盟的卧底。一共 8 人，包括真实姓名，身份证件，家庭住址，警方职位， ” 他上下扫了一眼孟少飞， “ 其中有你的警校学长，或许你不认识他 ……”

 

孟少飞当然明白唐毅是什么意思，但他素来天真，卧底、间谍的那一套他从未有所涉猎，扪心自问，亦没有不动声色、运筹帷幄的本事，面对唐毅的这一步棋，根本不知该摆出怎样的应对姿态。

 

“ 你什么意思？ ” 孟少飞僵硬地问。

 

唐毅说： “ 我早便知道警方要去。 ” 在二人剑拔弩张的气氛里，他竟然柔和下来， “ 若非是你，我根本不会出现在那个码头。 ”

 

孟少飞感觉到自己的嘴唇都在颤抖，他似乎根本没有挺进去唐毅的言语，只是问： “ 你拿这个，是来威胁我？这八个 … 这八个人，你想要杀人灭口 ……”

 

他和唐毅如今隔着一个书桌的距离。

 

一段时间里，孟少飞几乎不能忍受自己的身体不在唐毅的身上，他们靠近，便是亲吻、拥抱、做爱，仿佛所谓黑道警察、光明黑暗的身份，根本如同无物，他们就像普通而深爱的恋人，没有任何事情能够横亘在他们之间。

 

但如今，唐毅站在他面前，他们隔着不过一尺，孟少飞却恍惚间感觉，自己就快碰不到这个人了。

 

“ 孟少飞， ” 唐毅轻轻地说， “ 我没有在威胁你。 ” 他绕过桌子，站定在孟少飞面前，低头看着无意识颤抖的情人， “ 我把这份名单交到你手里，你自然可以带回警局，这八个人，四年来，在行天盟卧底，参与行动，调取情报，传递消息，他们做了多少该做的、不该做的事情，我全都知道， ” 他注视着情人的眼睛， “ 但我一概不论，这八个人，我还给你 ……”

 

他的情人或许不知道，他在以怎样的目光望着唐毅，但是唐毅看得见，那双眼睛有惊涛骇浪，可浪涛之下，又遍是惶恐和脆弱的神色。可是孟少飞是不应当惶恐或是脆弱的，他们你追我逃的四年里，孟少飞从未害怕过、退缩过，他带着那股不知何处来的、天真无邪的猛劲，横冲直撞进唐毅的生命里，他为唐毅挨刀的时候那么无坚不摧，又在唐毅吻他的时候，颤抖到好像一只蝴蝶的重量都能将他压垮。

 

唐毅早知道自己死后会下地狱，但这么看着孟少飞的时候，他竟然如此不舍得。

 

“ 我把他们交给你，也把我自己交给你 ……” 唐毅温柔地抚上情人的脸颊，他手指细长，盖得住孟少飞大半个侧脸，他浅浅摩挲着着警官的头发，说， “ 我把我交给你，你可以把我交给警察，孟少飞 ……” 他另一只手从侧腰上拿下什么东西，放进孟少飞手里。

 

孟少飞仰着头，睁大眼睛。

 

“ 你也可以杀了我， ” 唐毅恍然一笑，他和孟少飞的手间握着同一把枪，就着这个姿势，唐毅同他十指相扣。 “ 孟警官，枪在你手里。杀了我，你还是干净的。 ”

 

 

07

 

有温热的液体浸在唇上，之后是柔软的碰触，熟悉的吮吸。

 

赵立安昏昏沉沉地清醒过来。

 

那细密的吮吸仿佛意识到什么，一下子停了下来，赵立安只觉得自己身体沉重，不想醒来，他闭着眼睛，不久后便听到有声音说， “ 你醒了。 ”

 

是 Jack 。

 

他似乎应当回答，但又不愿开口，只是浅浅地哼了一声。

 

那吮吻便又侵上来，这次是眉毛，再是眼睛，落在脖颈，又滑向锁骨。

 

赵立安明明只是躺着，身体却渐渐热起来。那施吻者的呼吸和舌头都渐渐变得猖狂，让赵立安意识到自己不得不醒过来了。

 

“Jack ， Jack ， ” 他抬起胳膊，只觉得四肢都要散开， “ 你做什么 ……”

 

他用手抵住 Jack 贴近的胸膛。

 

Jack 嘴唇的温度还停留在脖子上， “ 小个子， ” 他说， “ 我想要你。 ”

 

这几乎是赤裸的求爱了。

 

赵立安勉强睁开眼睛，红发的爱人眼睛亮得好像是接天的火光，他在这样的烧灼里不禁害怕起来。

 

“ 不要 …… 这是哪里？ ” 赵立安说。

 

Jack 说： “ 在我家。 ”

 

赵立安这才感觉到，周遭的环境的确是从未见过。他在陌生的环境里生发出一种天然的焦虑。

 

“ 我怎么会在这里。 ”

 

他们靠得太近，赵立安看不清 Jack 的脸，但能听见他语气温柔， “ 医生说你没有大碍，只是几处擦伤，你在昏迷的时候叫我名字，孟少飞就打电话给我 ……”

 

“ 嗯，原来是这样 ……” 赵立安说。

 

Jack 笑， “ 宝贝，你在受伤的时候都这么想我 ……”

 

他这般张口便是情话，换作平时，小刑警早就面红耳赤，只是现在似乎还没从被绑架的阴影中缓过神来，他只是淡淡地点了头，任由 Jack 亲了自己一会儿。

 

“ 我有点饿了。 ” 半分钟后，赵立安突然说。

 

Jack 叹气： “ 宝贝，你的胃到底是什么做的。 ” 又说， “ 你休息一会儿，我下楼给你煮粥。 ”

 

他走了以后，赵立安才从紧绷的状态下放松下来，漫长地吐出一口气。

 

 

 

虽说是煮粥，但 Jack 每次亲自下厨都能有不同的味道，赵立安吃过他那么多次白食，竟没有一次味道是重复的。

 

赵立安默默无言地吃完， Jack 说： “ 好吃吗？ ”

 

赵立安点点头。

 

他们似乎无话可说， Jack 手覆上赵立安的嘴角，道： “ 那你更喜欢鱼片粥、青菜粥、皮蛋粥还是红枣粥？ ”

 

赵立安说： “ 都喜欢。 ”

 

Jack 说： “ 宝贝，你今天话很少诶， ” 他带了点撒娇的语气， “ 我听孟少飞说，你被绑架了，但表现得很英雄，是不是还有点害怕？ ”

 

赵立安看了他一眼。对视之下， Jack 才发现受伤的警察眼中并没有什么神色。

 

“ 当时是很害怕， ” 他静静地看着 Jack ， “ 现在也是。 ”

 

Jack 道： “ 你现在在我身边，我会保护你，你不要不相信，我很厉害的哦。 ”

 

赵立安说： “ 嗯，我信。 ”

 

他这么沉默寡言，和平日里叽里呱啦的性格判若两人， Jack 第一次遇见这种转变，也有些无所适从。他接过小警察手中的粥碗，放在床头柜上。或许是职业习惯，他放东西的时候很轻，瓷质的碗搁下去，很难听见什么声响。

 

他感到床上的恋人目光跟随着他的动作，待他回过头来之前，赵立安问： “ 你经常这么做吗？ ”

 

Jack 没听懂他的问题， “ 哪样？ ” 他换上了询问的微笑， “ 你是说想要给你做饭，想要保护你？ ” 他没听见回答，便继续道， “ 那是当然，我可是你的白马王子。 ”

 

这个比喻没能换来赵立安的什么反应， Jack 想了想，又说： “ 还是，你在问 ……” 他环视周围， “ 把别人带进家里，然后煮粥给人家喝？ ” 他压近赵立安，语气暧昧， “ 宝贝，我发誓，你是第一个 ……”

 

他身体逼近的时候，赵立安向后一退。他还不知道现在是几点，但屋子里开着温柔的灯光，他能看清楚 Jack 脸上的表情在他退开那一刻迅速冷了下去。

 

他的恋人，笑起来有多么好看，面若冰霜的时候，就有多么寒冷。他看见 Jack 的表情变化，就好像看戏台上刺秦的刺客，演绎了整场毕恭毕敬的戏码，终于拿出了画卷，图穷匕首见。那一刻，他有些恍惚，又有些释然。

 

他娓娓地说： “ 你经常在杀了人以后，还能够若无其事地继续生活吗？ ”

 

他这样一说， Jack 顿时退开了一定距离。他原本坐在床边，俯向恋人，如今坐直了身子，方才那股围绕着赵立安的温度一下子散去了。

 

Jack 没什么反应地看了赵立安一眼，似乎在想些无人知晓的事情。过了一会儿，他才说： “ 你说。 ”

 

他说的很简短，让人摸不清是什么意思，但赵立安仿佛听懂这句并非承认、并非否认也并非辩解的话，他伸出手，如同亲密恋人一般，放在 Jack 的胸口。

 

“ 你身上有海水、血和子弹的味道， ” 他镇静地陈述道， “ 我离开你的时候，你身上还是只有食物的气味，还有唐毅家里奇怪香薰的气味，我可能没有和你说过，我对气味非常敏感 ……”

 

Jack 点点头，说： “ 原来如此。 ”

 

赵立安慢慢放下手。他说完这些，也不知道该引向怎样的结论。

 

Jack 帮他说完： “ 但是这只是你的主观判断，并不能成为将我定罪的理由。 ” 他把赵立安的手握在手心， “ 你想说这个，是不是？ ”

 

“……” 赵立安错开目光，不去看他。

 

Jack 了然地笑笑。他看起来似乎并不在乎。这种感觉围绕着赵立安，这个过往不详的神秘恋人，似乎对一切都有着毫不在乎的态度。 Jack 离开去煮粥的那段时间，他迅速地起身找到手机，检查简讯，队伍里发出的通告：六个嫌犯 —— 他们原本以为只有五个，但线报错误 —— 五死一重伤，重伤者枪击在心脏三毫米的位置，生命垂危；死者二人死于枪杀，同样的子弹，三人死于刀伤。心中的猜测渐渐成型。在那一刻，他有无数的问题，而如今，面对着当事人，他竟然一个都无力去问。

 

定罪的理由？他在心中嘲笑自己，警方没有发现任何凶手的线索，这位职业的杀手做得太过干净，他是专业的杀手，自己却是最不专业的、甚至会被劫为人质的、无能为力的警察。

 

“ 你问我是不是经常， ”Jack 说， “ 小个子，我没有办法跟你说这个，杀人这件事情，说出来不过时两个字，但中间牵扯太多。 ” 他的意思是：你没有杀过人，我没有办法和你描述其中种种，其后种种。他短暂地想起第一次夺取他人生命的感受，好像有万般情绪纠缠在一起，又有万般体感撕裂他的身体，但之后回忆起来，那种始终逼迫着他的感情，竟然是困惑。但他没有办法和赵立安讲这个，赵立安是个警察，他是站在光明里的，他没有杀过人，也不会想要去杀人 ……

 

这些话 Jack 没有说出口，这种缺少体验的情感传递不会产生共情，他和自己单纯的情人也并非站在同一立场。于是他说： “ 这其中的事情，是很复杂的；至于你说若无其事地生活，有些事情，一旦开了头，就再也没有办法求一个若无其事。 ”

 

他似乎回忆起什么，又说： “ 我认识一个人，他小时候想当一个画家，他有一双非常漂亮的眼睛，和一双非常漂亮的手；后来他被天上掉下来的炮火砸中，死的时候才二十二岁，什么都没留下来，只有一张画，那副画非常古怪，没有人知道他在描绘什么， ”Jack 说， “ 但那时候我想：如果有一天，我死了，又能够留下什么呢？ ”

 

说完，他做了一个赵立安无法理解的动作： Jack 十分自然地、从枕头下拿出赵立安藏着的手机，他娴熟地解了锁，屏幕上赫然是正在录音的界面。

 

赵立安下意识要去抢，但 Jack 轻松地按住了他，无所谓地说： “ 你不用紧张，我知道你不是故意的。 ” 他把玩着那个还在录音的设备，想了想，又把自己身上永远带着的蝴蝶刀搁在了床头柜上，他说， “ 这把刀杀死过多少人，我已经记不清楚，你方才那些话不过是想问，今天是不是又多上三条？但你其实不需要我的回答，因为心里早已认定是我。 ”

 

他无声地笑，这一笑里似乎有千言万语要说， “ 我们认识不过半年，但这半年里，有几个时刻，我想，如果有一天，我死了，那么至少还会有一个人，会记住我煮过的粥、煎过的牛排，味觉是一辈子都忘不掉的，那么这个人，总在生命里的某些时刻，会记住我。 ”

 

他把手机递回给赵立安， “ 你若想把这个交给警察，交给警察便是。 ”

 

赵立安没有伸手去接。他偷偷录下对话的举动被发现，一开始万分慌张，此时已经完全冷静下来， “ 为什么？ ” 他没说自己会做，或者不会做，只是问。

 

Jack 说： “ 你和我在一起，本当便应该想到我是什么样的人，你逃避不了这个问题，我也逃避不了你警察的身份，我们从没有去讨论过这个问题，只当是在一起，便在一起。但如今， ” 他眼神示意了一下手中还在上下跳动着声纹的液晶屏， “…… 你若想离开我，便把这段录音交给警察，这是最后一个机会，你明白吗，这是你最后一个逃开我的机会。 ”

 

他说这句话的时候，半边的面容都埋在阴影里，屋里的灯光明明那么温暖，他却很突兀地埋在了黑暗里。赵立安看着他，他的脸上竟有些伤心的神色。他想起这个人曾经对自己说：你吸引我啊 …… 你支持孟少飞，也要支持我。就好像他们之间的感情，不过就是因为吸引、因为喜欢。但如今，从开始便注定的身份差距，如同天堑一样横断在他们面前，他们要去越过这个鸿沟，是一件多么痛苦、多么艰难的事情。

 

他又想到： Jack 今天说了很多话，他本不是一个多话的人。这样的想法里，他竟恍惚觉得二人是相爱的。

 

赵立安没有去接自己的手机，任由 Jack 放在被单上，他听见自己的声音说： “ 我在夜市里推开了你，你还生气吗？ ”

 

08

 

孟少飞多少有过奇怪的性幻想，类似于唐毅那个老板专用的电梯，唐毅那辆后座宽敞的宾利，唐毅别墅顶层的无边泳池，想象里，在类似的地方做爱一定能爽到天上去，林林总总，但他现在被唐毅压在家中办公室的落地玻璃上，全身赤裸，唐毅像一头困兽，孟少飞只有攀着爱人的脖子才能不跌落到地上，在唐毅放弃似的、毫无章法的冲撞里，他无由来地想到：他们连窗帘都没有拉上，但凡花园里走过任何一个保镖，他们两个都是一览无余。

 

他流了太多的汗，应当是汗，视线大半都模糊，只能模糊地看见地上掉落的枪。是唐毅刚刚交给他的那把 —— 杀了我，你还是干净的 —— 他绝望地回忆起来，唐毅是多么残忍一个人，孟少飞本该是知道的。他没有接，或者接了，又让它摔落在地上；孟少飞很累，脑袋不清醒，他只能想起枪掉落在地面上，吧嗒，之后唐毅便像被点着了一样，压着他吻，热带雨林的暴雨都不及的激烈，他回吻，泪掉下来。

 

唐毅在他耳边喘息， “ 孟少飞 …… 孟少飞 ……” 他似乎有话要说，但不知怎的，话到嘴边，只剩下孟少飞的名字。

 

唐毅又在摸他腰上的疤，每次他们纠缠在一起，唐毅总是不会放过那个弹痕，他那么凶狠地折磨着孟少飞，又那么温柔地抚摸那道慢慢愈合的伤口，就好像这段性事里，那是他们感情存在的唯一实体。孟少飞又看见地上的其他的东西，是散落的警方卧底名单，那些纸张，那些性命，七零八落地散在地上。

 

唐毅说： “…… 你不应该喜欢我。 ”

 

孟少飞点头。他背后的玻璃冰凉，而唐毅的身体滚烫，他在这一冷一热的包裹里，突然无比清醒地想到：钰琦说得没错，他和唐毅在一起，的确不会有什么好下场。

 

09

 

他们并肩躺着。

 

Jack 环住赵立安，轻轻吻琢着他的肩膀。

 

赵立安不知道现在几点，只觉得周身疲惫，仿佛积聚起的全部力气都在方才的激烈情事里消耗殆尽。他才相信从前 Jack 的温柔，他曾经说害怕自己太疼，舍不得用力，赵立安本以为这不过是唬他，如今看来，倒是真的。

 

他们并肩躺着，万籁俱寂，就像过去 24 小时里经历的危险、猜忌、痛苦都不存在，声音暂歇在这间屋子，时光静止在这一刻。

 

赵立安以为自己会很困，但并没有，他身体劳顿，但精神却很清醒。

 

不知过了多久，这份寂静被打破，他听见环抱着他的人说： “ 他的枪口就在你的腰上，你看起来那么 … 我没有办法看见你受到伤害。 ”

 

赵立安眨了眨眼睛。

 

他们事后并没有清洗，身上一片粘腻， Jack 还贴在他的背后，挺拔的鼻梁碰在赵立安漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。

 

“ 你比我们都值得 ……”他准备说，你比我们都值得活下去。

 

“Jack 。 ” 但赵立安打断他。

 

他们的呼吸萦萦绕绕地交缠着。

 

“ 窗外在下雨。 ” 过了一会儿，他才继续说。

 

很奇怪，明明窗户关得严实，赵立安却莫名闻见了雨后青草的味道，这让他想起有一次台北暴雨，他睡到快迟到才醒过来，来不及买早饭，以为要饿一上午，湿漉漉地赶到办公室，却发现桌上放着温热的白粥。孟少飞拿着把勺子当威胁、质问他是不是背着同事有了女朋友，赵立安支支吾吾地掩盖过去，却在便当袋子上闻见青草的味道。

 

他很喜欢这个味道。

 

他凝视着黑暗，在温热的拥抱里，想：窗外一定是在下雨。

 

 

 

end.


End file.
